Thunder and Shadow
200px |author=Kate CaryRevealed on Kate's blog |isbn=ISBN 9780062386410 |editions=Hardcover, eBook, Library |publish date=6 September 2016Revealed on Amazon.com |summary=N/A |preceded=''The Apprentice's Quest'' |followed=N/A }} ''Thunder and ShadowRevealed on Kate's blog is the second book in the A Vision of Shadows Arc. Dedication ''Special thanks to Kate Cary The Blurb :It's been nearly a moon since Alderpaw returned from his quest, unsuccessful but not empty-pawed. The two kits he found, Twigkit and Violetkit, have been taken in by two Clans: ThunderClan and ShadowClan. There is little hope for a reunion, as tension between the Clans begins to rise in the face of a new threat. The same vicious group of rogues that drove out SkyClan has traced Alderpaw's path back to the territories around the lake—and ShadowClan may be the next to fall. :Full of epic adventure and thrilling intrigue, this fifth Warriors series is the perfect introduction for readers new to the Warriors world—while for dedicated fans, it's a long-awaited return to the era of Bramblestar's ThunderClan, after the events of Omen of the Stars. Detailed Plot Summary :Echosong walks through a sunlit forest, and she swishes her tail happily as the wind rustles the leaves. Birds chatter overhead as the medicine cat licks her lips hungrily and thinks that she'll hunt before the sun sets. The she-cat pauses, realizing that the sun already set and that it had been raining when she went to sleep. It feels too real to be just a dream so she thinks this might be a vision sent by StarClan. Echosong senses movement nearby, but convinces herself that she's safe here. Fur brushes in the undergrowth and a broad-shouldered tom appears, stars glittering in his pelt. He blinks slowly at Echosong as though they are old friends, and the medicine cat has a feeling that she knows him already from a vision. When she questions who he is, the tom gives her a prophecy -- "Embrace what you find in the shadows, for only that can clear the sky." Echosong is irritated and asks questions about its meaning but the StarClan cat doesn't respond. She remembers that this tom has already given her another prophecy before -- "What remains when the fire has burned out?" The tom gazes up to an oak canopy, where some leaves are dropping to the ground. When they arrive at the forest floor Echosong sees that the leaves don't look similar to oak leaves, rather like maple leaves with 5 points each. The gray tom says that now they are scattered like leaves, blown by the wind. He tells her to look at one leaf, bigger than the others, but when she leans forward they start to fade away. The vision vanishes and Echosong wakes up in her makeshift-nest, realizing that it's nighttime and raining outside. She questions bewildered how the leaves could show her a way back home, and what StarClan was trying to tell her. :Alderpaw is deep in thought about his quest which happened less than a moon ago. Jayfeather snaps at him to return to his medicine cat duties, and the apprentice mumbles that he's sorry. Meanwhile, Leafpool sorts out some herbs and thinks about which ones they need to fetch before leaf-bare. Jayfeather says that they need more catmint, so they don't lose any more cats to greencough, like Spiderleg seasons before. Briarlight offers help with sorting but Jayfeather says there are enough cats in the den already. The blind tom aims this statement at Twigkit, who is playing with a leaf in the entrance. Alderpaw brought her with him since Lilyheart's older kits only played rougher games, so she would be all alone. The apprentice suggests that she could play with Briarlight as an exercise for her. Leafpool agrees but Jayfeather complains about getting Twigkit between his legs three or four times a day. As the kit hurries over to Briarlight, the tom tells Alderpaw to get on with his task of sorting yarrow and coltsfoot. :Graystripe comes in and tells the three medicine cats to go to Bramblestar's den. The elder then asks for some comfrey for Millie's joints. Leafpool offers to come over to check on her, but Graystripe says they shouldn't let Bramblestar wait, since Rowanstar is with him. Jayfeather asks why he didn't tell them before, but Greystripe answers with amusement that he just did. Alderpaw walks out into the clearing and sees Lilyheart's kits poking around in the den, and also notes that Brightheart's patrol must've not had time to hunt when they found Rowanstar. In Bramblestar's den, he tells them Littlecloud is dying, and Leafpool asks if he is suffering. Rowanstar tells her Dawnpelt has given him poppy seeds for the pain, but doesn't know what else to do. Alderpaw offers that he could help, but Rowanstar quickly cuts the apprentice off and meows that he needs an full medicine cat to give proper care. The ShadowClan leader also mentions Grassheart, a ShadowClan queen, is expecting her first litter and may need help. Leafpool offers to go and tells Alderpaw to help her carry the herbs to their camp. As the brown tabby she-cat and Jayfeather head off to fetch the supplies, Bramblestar holds Alderpaw back from following. The ThunderClan leader then tells Rowanstar to leave since his Clan needs him at this time. :The leader goes out of the den and walks out of camp with his chin high. Bramblestar then faces Alderpaw, and the apprentice faces his father expectantly. The dark tabby meows softly that he's sending a patrol to look for SkyClan consisting of Cinderheart, Lionblaze, and Squirrelflight. Alderpaw is surprised that he'd told them about the missing Clan, but Bramblestar assures him that the majority of the Clan won't know. The apprentice asks if he can go, but is declined as he is needed to help Jayfeather. The leader sends him off, commenting that someone is waiting for him. Alderpaw turns, expecting to see his mentor, but instead spots Twigkit at the edge of the clearing, and heads over to her. The kit begs to come to ShadowClan with him to see Violetkit, but the apprentice regretfully says no. Twigkit rushes off and returns with a red feather, and asks if Alderpaw will bring it to her sister. The dark ginger tom feels pity prick his heart, and promises to do what the kit requested. :Alderpaw and his mentor travel to ShadowClan's camp, and Tawnypelt's patrol helps them carry their supplies as they near the entrance. As soon as they enter, Leafpool immediately sets to work, asking Dawnpelt how Littlecloud is and has the she-cat lead her to the medicine den. Once seeing his condition, the brown tabby orders the cream she-cat to get the elderly tom to swallow some pulp. Rowanstar and Crowfrost request to talk to Leafpool, so she tells him to make it quick, as she needs to check on Grassheart. The leader solemnly meows that they have something important to ask her, and then proceeds to inquire is she would be willing to stay and train Puddlekit to be ShadowClan's next medicine cat. Leafpool is skeptical about training a random kit with no proven StarClan connection to be in charge of a Clan's herb store, but concedes that they don't really have a choice. She agrees to stay for a few moons and help, but warns that it may not be enough. :Leafpool then orders Alderpaw and Needlepaw to go fetch water-soaked moss for Littlecloud, as he will be thirsty. The brown tabby then is lead to the nursery by Dawnpelt to check on Grassheart. The ShadowClan apprentice suggests that they could simply carry the elderly medicine cat to a ditch to drink, but Tawnypelt silences her and meows that she shouldn't be so insolent. The pair leave, and as they talk, Alderpaw is concerned about her lack of involvement with Violetkit on any level. Needlepaw and the ginger tom soon gather enough moss, and dunk it in a nearby pool. The two cats then bring it to the medicine den, where Littlecloud laps at the moss thirstily. :Needlepaw asks Alderpaw if he wants to see Violetkit, and he accepts with enthusiasm. They cross the clearing to the nursery, and Grassheart and Pinenose stare at the apprentices when they enter. The silver ShadowClan she-cat assures the queens that Alderpaw is just a visiting ThunderClan cat, and then spots Violetkit playing with a tendril sticking out of the wall. The ginger tom calls to the kit, and says that he's brought her a present from her sister. Violetkit is confused, but when Alderpaw shows her the feather Twigkit had given to her. The black-and-white she-cat's eyes light up, and announces that she loves it. Violetkit asks many questions about her sister, and Alderpaw does his best to answer all of them. Pinenose then tells the she-kit that it's time for her nap, so she slowly pads over the nest of the queen. The medicine cat apprentice meows that he'll tell Twigkit about her, and then slips out of the den to see Needlepaw. They go collect bedding for Littlecloud, and Alderpaw suggests quietly that they should let Violetkit and her sister meet in secret. Needlepaw agrees, commenting that everyone loves secrets. : Trivia *The original working title was confirmed on Kate's blog to be The Lost Clan.Revealed on Kate's blog This has now been changed to Thunder and Shadow.Revealed on Kate's blog *What had happened to Spiderleg will be revealed in this book.Revealed on Kate's Facebook This is proven true, as he's revealed to have died from greencough.Revealed on Kate's Blog *Kate suspects the cats on the cover are Violetpaw and Twigpaw.Kate's Blog Publication List *''Thunder and Shadow'' (EN), HarperCollins (Hardcover), 6 September 2016Revealed on Abovethetreeline.com *''Thunder and Shadow'' (EN), HarperCollins (Library Binding), 6 September 2016Revealed on Abovethetreeline.com *''Thunder and Shadow'' (EN), HarperCollins (eBook), 6 September 2016Revealed on Abovethetreeline.com See also *Allegiances *Character List *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Book Cover Gallery References and Citations fi:Thunder and Shadowru:Утерянное племяde:The Lost Clan Category:A Vision of Shadows Arc Category:Books Category:Thunder and Shadow